Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back
is the forty-second episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the final appearance of Mangetsu Kibaoni and the last in-series appearance of the auxilary OtomoNin: Paonmaru, UFOmaru, and Surfermaru, as well as Lion Henge Lion Ha-Oh and Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Synopsis After Ninningers are attacked by Mangetsu Kibaoni, Shurikenjin is captured and used, Yakumo makes a plan to get back Lion-Haojo and Shurikenjin by making Tsumuji Igasaki like Yokai Nekomata to re-capture Shurikenjin and Lion-Ha-Ojo. Plot After being attacked by Mangetsu Kibaoni, Ninningers assemble to re-capture their mecha. To get them back Yakumo makes a plan by making Tsumuji look like Yokai Nekomata using his magic. After being made like Nekomata Tsumuji goes to the base of the Kibaoni acting as the far cousin of Nekomata. He goes with Yokai Shiten-doji to Shurikenjin whilst Mangetsu attacks the Ninningers repeatedly. On the other hand Yoshitaka sends a look-alike of End Shuriken to help them out. This allows the tired Takaharu to use it to fire a strong move towards Mangetsu. This greatly weakens Mangetsu. This gives hope to Ninningers. After this Ninningers make a ultimate Final Move destroying Mangetsu. Mangetsu becomes a gaint and later is destroyed by Ha-Ojo Gekiatsu Dai-oh and Shurikenjin. In the end Kyuemon reveals to Mangetsu to be the Elder-son of Kibaoni Gengetsu and the elder-brother of Mangetsu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *''to be added'' Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Water + Metal Settings), Shukyoku, Hououmaru, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh), Chozetsu *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Goton (Fire + Earth Settings), Goton (Earth Setting), Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Furai (Lightning Setting), Magoimaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 38 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 37' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 5''' **'''Green: 3 **'Yellow': 3 *The title of the episode is in homage to the franchise, notably ; the episode was released in the same weekend as the premiere of . *The Youkai Nekomata that is seen in this episode is actually Tsumuji in a disguise. *This episode reveals the true identity of Kyuemon as the first son of Gengetsu Kibaoni. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!, Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back, Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics and Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 11 episodes. DSTD09531-d.jpg|''Ninninger'' Volume 11, DVD cover 91lYzCdYKdL. SL1378 .jpg|''Ninninger'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for オトモ忍ウォーズ！ネコマタの逆襲 *Toei TV's official episode guide for オトモ忍ウォーズ！ネコマタの逆襲 See Also (Mangetsu's fight footage & story) Category:Sentai Christmas Episode